The Werewolf and The Witch: Holiday Edition
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: The family goes to a new place for this Christmas. How will the Holidays turn out? Brittana. #HOLYSMU Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Werewolf and The Witch: Holiday Edition  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** The family goes to new place for this Christmas. How will the Holidays turn out?  
******Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own these characters.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Hey there, people! Upon some requests to continue writing for this verse, here I present to you the next story about this Brittana supernatural family :D

This is also a story for The Brittana Fandom's Jolly Holiday Smut-tacular. Which starts today and several authors will be dropping stories for it on the next few days. This one in particular is both a winter fic and a Christmas fic, but I'll focus more on the family interaction on the holidays rather than Christmas. This is just the first part, so it's pretty much just set up and hopefully some fun stuff so I hope everyone likes it.

Please check out the #HOLYSMU tag on tumblr to see all the other amazing stories the authors will be posting through this week.

Let's just take a moment to thanks **Swinging Cloud** for coming up with these crazy and amazing smutty ideas. Also, let me give shout out for my lovely **LoneGambit** that helped me out and beta'd for me on this one.

** Enjoy.**

* * *

A hard bump along the road woke Santana up. She'd been so tired that she'd been dozing on and off the entire car ride. She glanced to her side and saw Brittany's tired but concentrated face as she drove their rental car through the snow. She checked the back seat and a smile played at her lips upon seeing Olivia sleeping in her booster seat and Jax sitting right beside her, still holding her hand even after falling asleep.

Santana remembered how Olivia was feeling weary about the strange place and a little scared of the road ahead as they drove up the mountain. The older women didn't even have time to say anything and Jax was already scooting closer to his sister and holding her hand tightly as he reassured the little girl. Santana couldn't deny that the moment warmed her heart and she felt a wave of pride for her little guy. Sometimes he could be such a grown up six-year-old. She had kept watching him with a grin, through the rearview mirror with Brittany, as he started telling one of Brittany's bedtime stories to distract the little girl then.

She released a tired sigh and turned her head back to the road ahead and only saw the darkness of the night and the snowflakes that hit the windshield. Santana didn't want to disturb Brittany but she was wondering if her wife was even seeing anything in this weather.

After a few minutes debating with herself, while biting at her lower lip, she tentatively whispered "Babe?"

Brittany made a humming sound, acknowledging her wife without taking her eyes off the road.

"Can you even see anything?" Santana asked with a frown, glancing between her wife and the darkness.

An amused grin formed on Brittany's face and she nodded, "Yeah, San. I can see." She tried a quick glance at her wife's scowling face, and her grin turned into a smirk, "I'm just glad, I'm the one driving the car." She teased.

Santana huffed in indignation. "What? I'm a terrific driver, Brittany!"

"Of course you are, honey." Brittany chuckled at her wife.

She could feel Santana's glare aimed at her and saw from the corner of her eye the brunette had crossed her arms, and it only made the blonde's smile grow. "I meant cause I have a much better eyesight and awareness because of my condition, you know?"

Santana deflated a bit and nodded. But in the back of her mind she sensed Brittany still meant some of that. It wasn't Santana's fault that garbage cans liked to throw themselves at her car. Totally _not _her fault.

The rest of the ride didn't take long, and they didn't talk much after that. Brittany still sported her teasing smile and Santana had her already pouty lips jutted out. Teasing her wife was one of Brittany's favorite things; not that she didn't enjoy seeing Santana's cute face as she kept dozing off before, but she just looked so adorable pouting that Brittany couldn't help herself.

Brittany pulled the car to a stop when they reached a large wooden gate. She looked at her wife and saw her worried face as she glanced between Brittany and the gate.

The blonde smiled at her before reassuring her. "Don't worry, San. I'll just open the gate and come back. It will take only a second."

It didn't seem to put Santana at ease, so she pecked those plump lips and touched the tip of her wife's nose before giving her a sweet smile, "I promise. I'll be careful, love."

Santana reluctantly nodded, they needed to get out of this snowstorm as soon as possible and she didn't see any other way. She could try and open the gate with her magic, but she couldn't even see the lock from here and had no idea where it was located. She could end up blowing up the whole thing.

There was also the high probability that the gate had a protection against magic, given the place they were at.

She watched as her wife stepped out of the car, and shivered as the freezing wind hit her face, from the brief moment the door was open. Brittany took long strides until she reached the side of the gate. She opened a small iron looking box on the wall and typed the entry code. The blonde quickly made her way back to the car as the gate started to open.

The woman closed the door in relief, rubbing her hands together. She glanced at her wife when Santana spoke up with surprise.

"They motorized the gate?" her mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Brittany just wanted to kiss those lips again but held back and put the car into gear.

"Oh, yeah. They did it after last winter. It was a tough season and the gate was getting too hard for normal people to open it." Santana nodded still in disbelief, as the car entered the private property.

She frowned as something came to her mind. But Brittany interrupted her before she could say anything, already knowing what her wife would say.

"They didn't have a spare remote. They ordered one when we called but with the holidays it will only be here next month." The blonde winked at her wife, and Santana nodded again but this time with a grin, Brittany knew her too well.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the house. The property was enormous and it even reached to a part of the forest but the house itself was very modest. Just an old two-story wooden house.

"How are we…?" Santana went to say but got cut off again by Brittany.

"There," she said as the car rounded to the back of the house where she saw two garage doors. And as soon as the car approached one of the doors, it opened for them.

Santana was definitely impressed by all the improvements since her last visit. And she was incredibly grateful that she wouldn't have to expose her children to the storm outside.

She quickly got out of the car to stretch her legs once the garage door was closed. She only saw a flash of blonde in the corner of her eye before she heard a squeal. Santana looked towards the sound and saw a tall blonde man bear hugging her wife.

She approached the two blondes as they shared a moment before greeting the man.

"Hey, Walter."

The man pulled himself from the embrace and looked at Santana. A familiar bright and warm smile stretching on his slightly wrinkly face and strong jaw.

"Santana!" he cheered as he picked her up in similar bear hug almost crushing her with his muscular frame. Santana returned the embrace as best as she could even with one of her arms pined to her side.

"How is my favorite daughter-in-law?" he asked in a teasing way similar to Brittany's as he pulled back taking a good look at her, his green eyes twinkling playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes but still smiled at him, "I'm your only daughter-in-law, Walter."

He laughed and patted her on the arm as he looked over her shoulder, apparently looking for something.

"Where are my little cupcakes?" He looked at the couple with a slight crease between his eyebrows.

"Dad, it's way past their bed time. They're sound asleep in the back seat." Brittany reassured him, pointing towards the car with her thumb.

Walter walked to the car and peered through the window and the women heard him aweing and cooing at the sight of his grandkids.

The couple traded glances and couldn't help but smile at the display, though after a few minutes Brittany interrupted his moment by asking, "Dad, where's Mom?"

"Oh, pumpkin. She tried to wait up for you girls." He stepped away from the car and turned to the girls. "We didn't expect the flight to be so delayed." He frowned as he leaned against the half frozen car and crossed his arms, seemingly not bothered by the temperature. "She worked so hard getting everything ready that she collapsed on our bed about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, dad. I know it was last minute. We didn't want to intr…" Brittany's apology was cut off by her father.

"Nonsense!" he shouted, before he covered his mouth with his hand in reprimand of his own actions and peeked at the kids to make sure they were still sleeping.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Mrs. Pierce." He said pointing a finger at his daughter and playfully sent her a wink. "It was about time you brought my cupcakes here anyway!"

Seeing that his daughter still looked unsure and that Santana still had a guilty look on her face, he addressed both of them, "None of you would ever intrude. You are all family, girls," Walter smiled at them before continuing "and it's wonderful to have someone over after so long."

He saw the women trading glances before they approached him mirroring his smile. Brittany hugged him again, this time much softer than before, mumbling against his shoulder. "Thank you, Dad."

"Now, let's get these cupcakes inside." Walter said after he stepped out of the embrace with his bright toothy grin.

Brittany nodded happily. She and her father opened the car and picked up the kids; she picked up Olivia and he picked up Jax as Santana stayed behind to gather a few of their bags.

"We set up the guest bedroom for the kids." He whispered as they made their way up the living room stairs; careful not to wake up the sleeping children.

Brittany nodded, entering the first door to the left when she reached the top of the stairs. There were two single beds set up, one with pink bed covers and the other with red ones. Each bed had the respective name of their owner carved into wood above each bed. Olivia's read 'Olive' with the carving of a unicorn beside the name, and Jax's read 'Jaxter' with a wolf carved at the end.

The blonde's smile couldn't be bigger as she looked at her father and he just sent her a wink before he laid Jax in his red and black bed and tucked him in. The boy stirred for a few seconds but didn't wake up.

Brittany wondered when her father even had time to do such detailed carving and preparation, when they had notified her parents of their coming only a week ago. She guessed he probably had been making those for some time and she felt a sting of guilt for not bringing the kids here before.

Santana was carrying two bags into the room across the hall when they stepped out of the room. Her father caught Brittany's attention with a pat on her shoulder before whispering, "Go settle, pumpkin. I'll unload the car."

"Are you sure, dad?" she asked hesitantly, she knew her dad must be tired as well, she didn't want to impose even more on him.

He nodded with his kind smile and kissed her cheek. "Go on, dear."

She knew there was no arguing after that so Brittany just made her way to her old bedroom.

She felt so tired, even for her standards; she couldn't imagine how Santana and the kids must be feeling.

Their flight to Alaska had been delayed. When they finally landed at the Anchorage airport the usual one hour and so car ride into Girdwood and then to her parents' house took more than a couple hours because of the snow. But she couldn't deny that the smell of home was comforting to her. She may not have been born here but having moved here when she was just around Jax's age, she considered this place and the mountains to be her first home.

She flopped on her former double bed as soon as she entered the room. Santana was already unpacking her and Brittany's bag into the closet, to the blonde's surprise.

"Tired, babe?" Santana said glancing at her wife over her shoulder. Brittany groaned against the bed covers, and Santana chuckled at the blonde.

"Yeah, you're right. Me too." She turned around after hanging a shirt and walked towards the bed. "Let me just finish this up and we'll go to bed." Brittany mumbled something else Santana couldn't understand, but by her nod she figured she agreed.

The brunette turned around to face Brittany's old closet, she took a good look at the hangers and the shelves and flicked her wrist while muttering a few Latin enchantments.

Brittany lifted her head from the bed to look at her wife when she heard the foreign language; Santana always sounded so hot speaking like that. She watched with amazement as the rest of the clothes went flying out of their bags and were hung or neatly folded and tucked into their rightful places by thin air. She also noticed that a pair of pajamas came flying out of the bag and were set on top of the bed.

Santana approached the bed with a smirk. "Come on, Britt. Let's change and go to bed."

Brittany could only nod, if she wasn't so tired she would be incredibly turned on right now; well, she was, but Santana looked exhausted and the blonde was too tired to do anything about it tonight anyway. So she very slowly put her pajamas on and went to bed with her wife.

* * *

The faint light of the Alaska sun woke them up on the following day; Brittany really regretted not taking the time to close the blinds the previous night. She grunted while scooting closer to her wife and tightened her grip on her waist as she buried her face in a mane of dark locks.

She felt more than heard Santana's chuckle. "Close the blinds, San." She mumbled against the back of a tan neck.

"Britt, it's past nine already." The blonde only groaned and nuzzled closer to the brunette.

Santana chuckled again and turned around in Brittany's arms to face her adorable pouting wife, "You were the one that said we should enjoy the daylight while it lasted."

Brittany groaned again with her eyes still closed. Santana leaned in to kiss the pout away a few times. The blonde eventually opened her eyes with a sigh.

"Okay," she crooned before leaning in and kissing her again. She took Santana's bottom lip in her mouth, sucking lightly on the plumpness which earned a moan from her wife.

"Britt…" Santana mumbled against thin lips. Brittany just hummed as she delved her tongue inside a warm mouth; her hand swiftly finding her way underneath Santana's sleeping shirt and palming a full braless breast. She moaned in Santana's mouth at the feeling of the already harden nipple between her fingers.

"Britt, your parents are right outside." Santana pulled away from the kiss with a flushed face, halting Brittany's hand with her own.

Brittany's smirked at her, "It's not like we didn't do this before." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and tried moving her hand but Santana didn't let her.

"Yeah, but we stopped doing that after I realized that they could totally tell whenever we did it." Santana flushed even harder at remembering the last time that happened, so many years ago.

"But San…" Brittany whined in protest as a pout already started to form on her lips. Santana leaned in for only a chaste peck.

"Blame your family's super wolf senses, not me." She chanced another peck and got out of bed in one shift movement.

"Not fair." Brittany grumbled from her spot at the bed as she watched her wife saunter her way to the closet; paying close attention to how short her sleeping shorts were.

Santana glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "Come on, Britt-Britt. Let's take a shower and go downstairs to get something to eat."

Brittany only processed the shower part of the information and looked up from her leering at her wife, who had a smirk playing at her lip, before saying, "San, that's not gonna help my lady boner."

* * *

Brittany went downstairs first while Santana took her shower; she insisted Brittany would be the first one to shower otherwise she would just fall asleep again. When she entered the kitchen, she saw everyone was already there happily eating their breakfast. Brittany knew her dad had the habit of waking up super early and so did her mom so she wasn't surprised to see them there.

But she didn't expect to see her children there as well.

"Mama!" Olivia squealed when she saw Brittany entering the kitchen.

"Look what Ghandpa made me!" she pointed excitedly to the Mickey Mouse chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on her plate as she bounced eagerly in her Grandfather's lap.

"Those are so pretty, sweetie." Brittany approached the little girl to see the pancakes better and lay a good morning kiss on her daughter's pink cheek.

"I want one too." The blonde pouted and looked at her mom by the stove with pleading eyes. Her mother laughed and rolled her eyes at her daughter. Brittany gave her a hug from behind and kissed her cheek whispering 'Hi mom' before going to sit beside Jax at the table.

"Did you sleep well, Jaxter?" she asked bumping his shoulder playfully. Jax hadn't said a word the entire time; he was too busy eating his king size pancakes with hash browns. Brittany knew he loved his grandparents' food.

He gave her a toothy smile full of pancake and maple syrup as he nodded vigorously.

"Slow down, honey," the raspy voice Brittany loved so much filtered into the kitchen. Everyone looked at the entrance to see Santana approaching her son and laying a kiss on the top of his head. He nodded in compliance but didn't really slow down.

Santana passed by a squealing Olivia and kissed her on the forehead, giving Walter a pat on the shoulder and a 'Good Morning'. She went straight to the stove to greet Susan with a hug.

"Oh, Santana. So good to see you." The older woman mumbled against Santana's shoulder, giving her a good squeeze. Santana smiled into the light brown hair splayed on her face and returned the sentiment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you all yesterday." She pulled back from the embrace after a few seconds. Her cat like blue eyes, so similar to Brittany's had a hint of guilt in them.

"No, Susan," Santana brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "I'm the one who should say sorry to barge in like this, on such short notice."

"Oh, dear. It's no problem. We love having all of you here with us." Susan reassured before turning back to the stove to finish a few more pancakes.

"Thank you for having us, Susan." Santana said as she made her way to sit at the kitchen table, stealing some of Jax's massive pancake from across the table, earning a groan from him.

"When Walter got the call from Brittany last week, he wouldn't shut up about it." Susan made her way to the table and sat beside Santana, chuckling a little while remembering her husband's actions on the previous week.

"I haven't seen him this excited in a while." She smiled at her daughter-in-law and served her some fresh chocolate chip pancakes, Santana's favorite.

"Don't tell Maribel," Susan whispered leaning in closer to Santana as she tasted the fluffy pancakes. "But I'm kinda glad they cancelled on you." She leaned back and winked at the brunette before she dug into her food.

Santana laughed and glanced across the table to see Brittany staring at her with a smile. She tried not to blush but the blonde always seemed to have the power to leave her flushed without doing much.

Brittany had already finished her food rather quickly and was now just sipping at her coffee, unintentionally overhearing the conversation between the two women. She just smiled widely as she admired the beauty that was her wife; it was amazing to see her relaxed and smiling. When Santana looked up at her, both of their smiles only grew, but Brittany could see the darker shade spreading through the brunette's cheek.

Her mother's comment made her remember how distressed Santana was, just a week ago, especially when the brunette had gotten the call from her own mother, leaving them uncertain of what they were going to do for Christmas.

**Flashback**

"_Oh my fucking god!" Brittany heard Santana's cursing just before the front door slammed shut with a bang. She heard her heavy footsteps as the brunette made her way to the kitchen._

_As soon as she stepped inside the room and saw Brittany, she brought her hand to her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled._

"_That's okay, San. The kids are upstairs." She reassured. Brittany didn't like when Santana's cursed in front of the children but she knew her wife needed to vent a little after a stressful day at work._

_Brittany continued to make dinner cutting up a few vegetables for the salad when Santana sat at the counter and huffed while running her fingers through her hair. _

_The blonde hesitated but after a few minutes of silence she eventually asked, "Tough day?"_

"_They are morons!" Santana huffed, finally letting it out. "All of them!" she gestured towards the door like she could see the people there._

_Another minute passed before Santana continued more calmly, "That court room is just so damn tempting." Santana waved her hands around in frustration. Brittany just knitted her browns in confusion._

_Sensing her wife's confusion the brunette mumbled, "You know…" Brittany stopped her hands and quirked a questioning eyebrow, silently asking Santana what she meant._

"_Not using magic to manipulate people into doing what I want." Santana elaborated with a shrug, like it was obvious._

_She seemed to think about it for a moment before continuing, "Well, actually I do manipulate them already. I just don't use magic to do it," she finished with a smirk playing at her lips._

_Brittany rolled her eyes at her wife but was thankful for her slight change to humor. She was putting the cut vegetables in the salad bowl when she felt arms wrapping around her waist._

"_It would just be easier, I guess." Santana whispered, laying a kiss on Brittany's shoulder as she deflated from her previous frustration and relaxed, molding herself against her wife's taller frame._

"_How was your day? Get any writing done?" She mumbled against Brittany's shoulder, her voice tired but_ _genuinely interest._

"_San, you know I'm on a break from my next book." Brittany only smiled at her wife's slip. She finished making the salad before turning around in Santana's embrace._

"_Oh yeah, right." Santana nodded absentminded. Brittany noticed the bags under her eyes. She had been working way too much at the law firm and coming home later every day. She couldn't wait until Santana got her well-deserved Christmas break. It had been only two weeks since Thanksgiving and Santana was already like this._

_Brittany enjoyed the feeling of her wife's closeness and leaned in to peck her favorite full lips. Santana hummed contently and prolonged the kiss, moving her hand to the back of the blonde's neck to pull her in even more. _

_Before the kiss could heat up, they heard Santana's loud ringtone coming from the living room. They pulled away from the kiss, but kept their foreheads touching._

"_I have to take that." Santana whined, clearly upset at the interruptions of her sweet lady kisses._

_Brittany pecked her one more time for good measure and nodded against her forehead. "It's okay, San. Go." _

_Santana didn't look like she was going anywhere. "I have to set the table, anyway." Brittany said with a shrug as she took a step back to make some distance between their bodies._

_Santana grumbled but nodded, as she dragged herself to the living room. When the ringing stopped, Brittany heard Santana's fluid Spanish and guessed it must be one of her wife's parents. She tuned out the sound and continued setting the table._

_Brittany had just taken the meatloaf out of the oven when the Spanish became louder in volume and she heard a strained 'Mami'; she set the tray at the table and patiently waited. A few minutes passed by, before a disgruntled looking Santana came back into the kitchen._

_She looked even more stressed than she did when she arrived home. Brittany sighed, wondering what could have happened this time. Maribel was a great woman and an even better witch, but sometimes hers and Santana's strong personalities would clash. _

_Santana moved to the table and slammed her hand on top of it with a loud huff. The cupboards in the kitchen all shook as if an earthquake had just happened._

_The blonde moved to her wife's side unfazed by the tremor, and ran her hands up and down tan arms; she knew she had a somewhat soothing effect on the woman. And a couple seconds later, she could see Santana deflating and closing her eyes, enjoying Brittany's comforting touch._

_The taller woman cupped her wife's face before tentatively asking "What happened, San?"_

_Santana huffed out, "My mother cancelled on us."_

"_What?" Brittany gasped in surprise._

"_Yep, she has some business in Salem and my sister is also going with her." The brunette said while running her hand through her hair in frustration "And Papi is too busy at the hospital and couldn't get a break."_

_Brittany sat in a chair, looking deflated; her expression was more sad than mad unlike Santana. She looked up at her wife with a frown, "So she's not celebrating Christmas at all?"_

_Santana moved to sit at the chair beside Brittany before reminding her wife, "You know Mami doesn't really celebrate Christmas, Britt." She rolled her eyes, recalling the reason why before continuing. "She just does it because of Papi and his 'mortal customs', as she puts it," she finished adding air quotes._

_Brittany nodded absentminded; Santana watched her and saw how gloomy she looked. The brunette was so upset with her mother that she hadn't realized how hard Brittany would take this, since Christmas was her favorite holiday and she always made a point to spend it with family and she looked forward to it all year. _

"_What are we going to do now?" Brittany whispered quietly, resting her head on her hand._

_After a few seconds pondering her options, desperately trying to find a solution and make her wife happy. Santana replied honestly, reaching for Brittany's hand giving it a light squeeze, "I don't know, love."_

_They stayed there in silence, hands clasped as they regarded the situation. Eventually Brittany spoke up with a hint of uncertainty, "We could invite my parents again." _

_Santana sighed and stroked the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb. "Britt, they just came here for Thanksgiving. I doubt they will be able to come again so soon."_

_Brittany brought her free hand to her chin, gathering her thoughts for a moment. Santana just watch for a moment, appreciating the adorableness of Brittany, deep in her thoughts._

_Santana noticed Brittany's expression changing and a smile slowly forming on her face before she looked at the brunette with a glint in her eye, "What if we went there instead?"_

_Santana scrunched up her face as she pondered the idea, how hadn't she thought of that? It was brilliant; it would just be a little more expensive, well perhaps a lot more expensive, but she would do anything for Brittany. She mirrored her wife's smile before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on thin lips._

"_You're a genius, Britt." She whispered against those lips._

"_Duh!" Brittany replied and leaned in for another quick kiss. "And I'm sure they will love to have us." She squealed as she pulled away. _

_Santana nodded but Brittany saw a bit of doubt, the brunette was probably already overthinking the situation._

"_Do you want me call them?" she suggested in a sweet voice, brushing her nose against Santana's, earning an unexpected giggle from the brunette._

"_Yes, please." She answered after the giggles had subsided and looked up at the blonde with her big brown eyes._

_Brittany chuckled and pecked Santana again before standing up from her chair and walking towards the living room. _

"_Where are you going?" Santana whined in her neediest voice, clearly wanting more kisses. _

"_I'm going to call them, San." Brittany said as if it was obvious and couldn't help but smirk as she saw Santana's bottom lip jutting out. "And you can finish setting up dinner." She winked at the brunette before exiting the room, leaving a pouting Santana behind._

"So, did you guys even get to decorate for Christmas?" her father's question brought her out of her memories.

"Not, really…just a Christmas tree…" Santana mumbled, averting her eyes to her remaining food.

Brittany giggled at her reaction. Her mother looked at her with curiosity before asking. "What happened?"

Brittany glanced at her wife with a smirk before explaining, "We haven't decorated the house since Halloween."

"Why is that?" Walter asked as he croaked his head to the side in confusion just like Brittany usually did.

"I forbade Santana from decorating after I had to get rid of my favorite pumpkin table." Everyone looked just as confused as before, if not more. Brittany rolled her eyes and added, "Because she enchanted it and scared half the kids in the neighborhood on Halloween."

All the Pierces busted out laughing, even the kids that didn't even know what was going on; since they weren't paying attention to the grown up talk, all of them except Santana. She just blushed profusely, both because of her actions but also because of the reason behind them.

"It took weeks for the kids to pass in front of the house again." Brittany added as she continued to laugh with her parents. She glanced at her wife and noticed the dark shade on her cheeks. The smirk returned to her face as she knew exactly the main reason for Santana's flushed face.

Trying to regain a bit of composure, Santana muttered a 'Whatever' while she picked at her food. She really needed to change the subject, and fast.

Brittany leaned in and kissed a tan cheek in apology, even if she wasn't really sorry. Santana rolled her eyes at her as if saying 'Yeah, right.'

The blonde noticed that the kids had finally finished their breakfast so in an attempt to please her wife and change the subject, she addressed her father.

"So, any plans for today?" she asked while sipping at her coffee.

He gave her a beaming smile and started bouncing Olivia on his knee, "I thought we could take the kids tubing."

There was a round of excited squeals as Olivia and Jax cheered, their grandfather chuckled a bit before continuing, "And after lunch I thought, maybe we could go for a run in the forest," his green eyes hopeful as he looked at Brittany.

"That's impossible with all the snow." Santana interrupted with a frown.

Walter looked a little embarrassed before clearing it up, "Well, I meant 'we' as in us three." He promptly pointed at himself, his wife and then at Brittany.

"But only if that's okay with you, Santana." He tried to amend with his daughter-in-law.

"Oh, no problem Walter." Santana reassured him gently, and gave him a nod. She understood that they needed that. It'd been so long since she had been here that she had forgotten about their runs. How it had become a family activity for them and how much Brittany enjoyed it.

She glanced at her wife and found Brittany giving her sweetest Santana smile. The brunette lost herself for a moment, admiring those bright blue eyes and that amazing smile.

Olivia poked her grandpa's strong jaw calling for his attention before whispering quite loudly, "Ghandpa, wa's tubing?"

Santana was brought out of her Brittany haze and ended up laughing along with everyone else. Olivia just looked around, still very much confused. Walter poked her on the tip of her nose, earning a giggle from her, before he picked the little girl up as he stood. He called for Jax to follow in into the living room where he started explaining to them all about tubing.

The women just stayed in the kitchen, finishing eating their breakfast, as Brittany and her Mom wouldn't stop eating, and they caught up about everything that happened since they last saw each other.

* * *

Walter had brought the four inner tubes he had outside for everyone to use. There was a small inclination on the snow by the side of the house that they intended to use, since Santana refused to let the kids go tubing on anything higher than that.

He showed the kids how it was done and it didn't take long before Jax was already tubing by himself. While Olivia insisted on going on her Mama's lap for most of the time but eventually convinced Santana go with her too. They alternated the inner tubes and everyone got to try tubing, though it wasn't as exciting for the adults since the elevation was so small.

When lunch arrived, they all ate a quick lunch and before they knew it, Brittany and her parents were already getting ready to go on their run.

Santana stood outside the house helping Jax to build a snowman while Olivia tried to build a snow castle on the ground, the rest of the Pierces stretched in preparation for their run.

The brunette wondered what a normal person would think if they saw three adults wearing a variation of cargo shorts and loose tanktops while barefooted in this 12 degree weather. But she couldn't help but appreciate the view of Brittany's defined muscles contracting as the blonde stretched her arms behind her back.

"We're heading out, San," she heard Brittany's voice and looked up to see the woman smirking at her. She didn't even realize she was staring. Whatever, she thought with a shrug, it was her wife after all and she had every right to stare.

Santana and the children waved at them as the grandparents shouted their goodbyes. They broke into a sprint and soon disappeared at the edge of the snowy forest.

She went back to building her snowman, gathering a fair amount of snow to build the head as Jax used his gloved hands to shape the body of his creation.

Minutes passed by and they all heard the distinctive sound of howling coming from the forest. The first howling was followed by another soon after, and Santana felt a smile tug at the corner of the lips.

"Was that Mama?" Jax's quiet voice called her attention. The boy looked intrigued as they stared at the forest nearby. Santana wondered if he actually identified Brittany's sound like she did, or if he was just guessing. Either way, she felt her heart swell in her chest.

The smile took over her face just before she answered, "Yeah, that's Mama."

She glanced at her little girl sitting in the snow, and noticed she was staring in awe at the forest as well. Santana took a few steps towards her daughter and crouched down to her height.

Before Santana could even ask her, the girl looked up at her Mom with sparkly eyes, "I'anna be just like Mama!"

"Why is that, Olive?" Santana asked with an amused smile.

"So I can run with Ghandpa and Ghandma, like her." The little girl said as she got up excitedly and pointed towards the forest with the most hopeful eyes.

Santana nodded, laying a kiss on the top of her head, thinking the girl's enthusiasm was adorable.

"Plus, they look fluffy." She shrugged nonchalantly as she sat back down to finish making her castle.

Santana laughed and returned to Jax side to resume making the head for her son's snowman. She was about finished gathering the snow when a particularly cold gush of wind hit her face, and she realized just how cold she really was.

"Okay, that's enough playing in the snow for the day." The older woman brushed the snow off her clothes as she stood up straight and overlooked her children.

"But Mom…" Jax whined, glancing up at his mom and was immediately silenced by the look his mother sent him. He knew that look all too well, there was no arguing with her, it would only get him in trouble.

"Come here, honey." Santana picked her baby girl up as Olivia extended her arms. She examined her face and noticed the way her cheeks and nose looked too rosy; it was definitely time to go inside.

"Let's go back inside." She started walking back to the house but noticed Jax hesitate as he stood in the snow.

"You can finish your snowman another time, baby." He looked back at his half-finished snowman but nodded before he followed his Mom inside.

* * *

The sun was about to set, even this early in the day. Santana glanced at the clock on the wall to confirm that it was twenty to four; it had been a few hours since her wife had left with her parents, they should be back soon. She was trying not to worry but the weather outside looked a lot worse than it was before. Santana was definitely glad she'd gotten the kids inside when she had.

She was sipping hot chocolate in the living room with her kids as they watched some cartoons, when she heard heavy footsteps outside. Soon enough the front door was being opened, bringing in a gush of cold wind as the three Pierces came inside.

All three of them looked a bit tired but very much content; each of them sported blissful smiles. Santana didn't pay that much attention to the others once she set her eyes on Brittany. Her body was sweaty despite the extremely cold weather outside, and Santana couldn't help but still think she looked delicious with her skin glistening with the indoor lighting, even with her disheveled hair and ripped shorts.

A shriek brought her out of her daze and she saw her daughter running towards Brittany. The blonde picked her up with a smile, laying kisses all over her face and asking the little girl how her day was. Jax on the other hand ran up to his grandmother to whisper something in her ear.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the boy, wondering what he might be plotting. Susan laughed at whatever he said and kissed his forehead before addressing Santana. "Can I make him some cookies, Santana?"

"You just had a hot chocolate, Jax." She rolled her eyes at the boy's insatiable hunger for sweet treats.

He turned to his Mom, with his big pleading eyes. Santana huffed at the forming pout she was too familiar with, but decided to compromise. "Okay, you can help your grandma to make the cookies."

Jax beamed and started skipping towards the kitchen; his smile was so big his dimples were showing.

"But," the boy halted at his Mom's tone, and turned around to look at her, "you can only eat them at dinner."

He deflated at her words but just by her tone of voice, he knew this was the best deal he would get for now. Well, at least he would get cookies, he thought as he made his way to the kitchen closely followed by his grandma who sent an approving thumbs up to Santana without him noticing.

"Mama, I'anna make cookies too!" Olivia complained in a whine from Brittany's arms.

"You do, Olive?" she asked and the little girl nodded resolutely.

"Come with me, cupcake, I'll make cookies with you." Walter intervened extending his arms to the little girl who was more than willing to be picked up by her grandpa.

"Are you sure, dad?" Brittany asked as she watched her father already taking the girl to the kitchen.

"I am, Pumpkin. Just relax for a while, alright?" Brittany nodded in thanks to her father. She didn't miss the wink he sent her just before he entered the kitchen.

Brittany sat by her wife on the coach with a grunt. She really overdid herself this time; she wasn't as used to these runs as her parents were after spending so much time away from the mountains.

"Tired, Britt?" Santana asked as she subtly scooted closer to the blonde. Brittany could only nod before she closed her eyes and rested her head on the couch.

She startled a little when she felt warm lips on her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Santana smiling at her. Brittany mirrored the smile and Santana leaned in again to lay another kiss on her cheek.

"San, I'm all sweaty." She half-assed protested as Santana leaned into her and rested her head on her bare shoulder wrapping one arm around the blonde's waist.

"I don't mind, Britt." She sighed contently, just reveling in the closeness and the warmth of Brittany's overheated skin as the blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Did you have fun?"

Santana felt Brittany nodding before she heard her. "It was so good, San. I haven't done that in so long. I missed it…" She trailed off, looking ahead as if she was reliving the experience. "It's just good, you know? To let loose every once in a while and be that close to nature." Brittany continued after a few moments, and the brunette smiled against her shoulder and laid a kiss there.

Brittany held Santana even closer and released a happy sigh. Minutes passed by as they just enjoyed each other's company before Brittany noticed the giggles and laughter distinctively coming from the kitchen; and from what the blonde could gather the kids were making a fun mess with her parents.

She rested her head on top of Santana's and smiled, while thinking this was going to be one of the best holidays ever. She could definitely tell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading and this is just the beginning, so there's plenty to come (Wanky). I'll be posting the other two chapters on the next few days. I hope it was enough to entertain everyone. Please let me know your thoughts about it.

Ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** SO this is the second part of the story for you guys. I hope everyone had a happy holiday.

And thank you to everyone that read/reviewed/favorite/followed this story, it really does mean a lot to me.

Please check out the #HOLYSMU tag on tumblr cause there's amazing and really hot stories over there. Let me just thank **LoneGambit** who beta'd for me. And you should totally check out her story **It's a Gleeful Life**, because damn, it's hot and full of feels.

** Enjoy.**

* * *

The following day went on without any mishaps. It didn't snow quite as much as the first two nights, so they ended up going tubing a couple more times until Walter suggested the kids tried sledding for the first time. The younger couple was worried that sledding was a bit more dangerous but eventually complied while insisting that neither child went alone.

Walter only had a couple of sleds, that he had carved himself, and the family alternated between adults and everyone got a turn ridding with each kid since neither Jax or Olive wanted to stop sledding that afternoon, especially because they got to use a bigger snow inclination than the day before. When they started losing daylight, the whole family went inside and spent the rest of the day playing card games in the living room and enjoying each other's company.

The day after that, with the roads a bit more clear, Santana and Susan went grocery shopping to stock up the kitchen for the Christmas feast that would happen in two days. Leaving the two energetic blondes to take care of the children.

Walter then decided to take the kids to the river nearby; which was too deep and wide to freeze over winter. He wanted to take them fishing but Santana thought it was too dangerous because of the freezing water. He settled for just taking them for a stroll there with Brittany so the kids could get to know the area.

After the women got back to the house and parked the car in the garage, they were immediately welcomed by an extensive snowball fight in the frozen backyard. It seemed it was a boys vs girls fight; and it looked like the girls were winning. Brittany was behind a wall of snow that appeared to be part of the girl's fort. The blonde was shooting snowballs like a machinegun, while Olive was scooping snow from the ground, shaping it into snowballs and pilling them up beside her Mama. Santana couldn't help but grin at their team work.

The boys, on the other hand, seemed to be in a hard situation. There only appeared to be one wall of their fort left standing and it was taking heavy fire. The women could see most of Walter's head as he crouched behind the crumbling wall trying to hide his tall frame. Susan started laughing at the scene as Walter was too busy trying to dodge snowballs to fire anything back at Brittany. While Jax was still protected by the wall, his tiny hand would come up every few seconds to try and blindly shoot at the girls.

Realizing the fight was mostly won and wouldn't take long; Santana took a seat on the wooden bench nearby to watch it, as Susan did the same.

They watched as Jax and Walter poked their heads out of the half-wall when the shooting suddenly stopped. They glanced at each other before narrowing their eyes at the fort up ahead.

Jax was surprised when a ball came flying at him and barely missed his face.

Santana felt a hint of pride when she realized Olivia had thrown the ball; the girl had quite the arm. But she frowned when she noticed Brittany was nowhere to be seen. Olivia was alone at the fort even if the boys couldn't see it from their position.

Both women at the bench shook their heads at how serious Brittany was taking this. But neither were surprised. Brittany was so much like her Dad after all. Santana couldn't really blame her, since she herself was known for being extremely competitive and would probably be doing the same thing if she was in Brittany's place, if not worst.

She glanced around the area but still couldn't find her blonde. She leaned in near Susan's ear so Walter couldn't hear with his enhanced hearing. "Where is she?"

Susan sent her a wink and very subtly pointed towards the tree right behind the boys 'fort'. All Santana saw was a flash of blonde before it disappeared. She smirked; this was going to be good.

* * *

"Who run this?" Brittany shouted raising her mug of hot chocolate in the air.

"Girls!" All the women cheered as they clanged their colorful mugs together in celebration of Brittany and Olivia's victory over lunch that day, while the boys sulked at the kitchen table. Brittany made sure to tease her father about his loss for the rest of their meal.

That afternoon, Brittany and her parents went for another run in the woods. Coming back a few hours later, tired but content and enjoyed the remaining of the evening with the rest of their family.

Today, just a day before Christmas, was a day for relaxing and hanging out with the family. So they did just that for the entire morning, chatting it up in the living room and watching movies. Santana didn't miss the glances and smiles Brittany kept sending her. And just before lunch, Brittany handed her a plate and softly brushed the underside of her wrist, sending tingles up her arm. Right then, Santana knew Brittany was up to something.

After lunch the kids went to watch some TV while Walter and Susan started to make the food for the following day. They were very adamant that the girls didn't interrupt their cooking and shooed them away. Santana got it, since they loved to cook together and were a great team in the kitchen but something seemed fishy.

Brittany pulled her out of the kitchen and whispered in her ear, "Wanna go for a stroll, San?"

The close proximity of Brittany's mouth to Santana's ear and neck sent a shiver down her body; it wasn't her fault that they hadn't done anything past a make out session in days.

Well, it kind of was though, she thought about it but shrugged it off.

Santana nodded after recollecting herself, and went to grab her coats before following Brittany outside. A stroll seemed nice; it was a nice day after all, but being very sensitive to the cold, she still took her usual two layers of coat.

"Britt! What are you doing?" Santana shouted as she stepped outside and watched Brittany sprinting towards the forest.

"Didn't I tell you?" Brittany shouted back with a sly grin while keeping her pace. "We're going for a run!"

Santana eyes widened and she shook her head at her wife. But complied anyway and sprinted off after the blonde.

Brittany looked over her shoulder to see Santana approaching her. Once she reached the edge of the forest she held back a little so her wife could catch up. She slowed down to just a walk when Santana got nearer.

Soon the brunette was panting beside her, clutching her heart with her hand.

"Britt!" She complained, looking up with a scowl at her wife. "You can't just run off like that."

Brittany laughed and patted Santana's back in comfort, "You're just butthurt cause I beat your ass." She took the opportunity to actually smack Santana's backside.

"Brittany!" the brunette shrieked before rubbing her behind and addressing her wife, "We weren't competing! Plus you know you're faster than me." She finished while crossing her arms.

Brittany tried to hold her smile back but she knew it wasn't possible. Santana's expression was just priceless. God, did she love teasing her wife.

"I'm sorry, San." She stepped closer to Santana with her puppy dog eyes. Santana just rolled her eyes but a small grin could be seen at the corner of her mouth; she knew she was being played from the beginning. Brittany always loved to tease her in any way.

Santana didn't even notice when Brittany snuck in a quick kiss that totally broke her angry façade. Looking at those blue eyes, she finally let the smile take over her face, and she noticed how Brittany's expression had changed from playful to genuine adoration.

"I want to show you something, San." She took the brunette's hand and gave it a squeeze. Santana nodded lovingly but didn't ask any questions; she trusted Brittany completely and she knew her wife wouldn't answer anyway, Brittany loved to surprise her.

"This way." The blonde said as she started walking what appeared to be north, in the direction of the snowy mountains. Santana followed suit right after her.

Ten minutes into the walk and Brittany suddenly stopped. Surprising the brunette and making her bump into her back.

"What, Britt?" Santana inquired after she recomposed herself. She looked around nervously, worried that Brittany might have seen or heard some kind of dangerous animal.

Brittany looked over her shoulder to face her with a mischievous glint in her eye, which made the brunette immediately quirk an eyebrow at her.

The taller girl leaned forward and put her hands behind her back. "Would you care for a ride, my lady?" she said with a fake British accent as she offered her back to Santana.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle a little at the whole thing, but sent her wife a smirk before replying, "Yeah right, you just want an excuse for me to ride you."

"Can you blame me?" she turned around to face Santana, wiggling her eyebrows but proceeded to eye the brunette up and down, hungrily. It still amazed Santana how Brittany could go from playful to sexy in a split second. She couldn't help the spark of arousal that ran straight to her core at her wife's stare; it'd definitely been too many days since their last time.

Santana bumped a pale shoulder playfully, trying to brush it off. Brittany smirked but still extended her hand to her wife. The brunette rolled her eyes but smiled, lacing their fingers together before they started walking again.

It had been about another 30 minute walk, where they just enjoyed the view of the mostly frozen forest and talked about nothing in particular when Brittany halted their step behind a line of trees that were blocking the view.

"San," Brittany looked at her wife with sheer happiness and excitement, "you have to close your eyes now."

Santana frowned. She really didn't like walking with her eyes closed especially when in a unknown dangerous place. "Britt…"

She wanted to decline, but the look on Brittany's face was impossible to say no to. The blonde sensed her hesitation so she offered. "I can carry you if you want." Her hopeful blue eyes turned to mischief before she continued with a shrug, "You know, so you won't get hurt."

The brunette let out a laugh and leaned to kiss Brittany's cheek before whispering in her ear, "I can work with that."

"Okay, now close them." Brittany said after she pulled back from Santana's lips with a flushed face. The brunette sent her a smirk but complied by closing her eyes.

In the next second, she felt her legs being scooped up in Brittany's arms as the blonde picked her up bridal style, and Santana couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms on her wife's neck.

She felt the blonde moving towards the trees and the sunlight behind her eyelids dimmed. She could feel a few branches brushing against her clothes as Brittany kept moving forward, carrying Santana like she weighted nothing. She felt the blonde's hand move to her ass and give it little squeeze.

"Britt!" Santana squealed but kept her eyes close as she gripped tighter around her wife's neck, she could feel Brittany's laughter more than she could hear it. A smile made its way to her face just by imagining Brittany's playful expression.

It didn't take long before the sun was uncovered again and she no longer felt any branches or trees around. She wondered where they were now.

Brittany gently lowered her to the ground and kissed her temple before whispering, "You can open your eyes now."

Santana slowly opened her eyes, and couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of her. They were at a large clearing in the middle of the frozen forest. There was small frozen pond in front of them and she could see the mountains in the distance over the tress. It was gorgeous.

She noticed there was a small cabin near the pond and frowned. The cabin seemed to be old and abandoned given its state, especially since the half broken windows were all covered with thick wooden boards.

"Britt…" she looked at her wife and Brittany was beaming at her. The blonde didn't let her protest or say another word before she laced their fingers together again and pulled Santana to the cabin excitedly.

As they stood by the door, Brittany let go of her hand to search for something in her cargo short's pocket. The blonde took an old rusted key out of it and unlocked the large wooden door, while wearing a happy grin.

Brittany opened the door with ease and stepped in while saying, "Ta da!"

Santana's heart fluttered at the sight and how thoughtful her wife was. Even with all the surprises, she was definitely not expecting what she got. The place, even if it had barely any furniture seemed spotless from the inside. There was an old fireplace at the center of the room with a thick blanket and sheets laid out in from of it, forming a makeshift bed with unlit candles surrounding it.

The wind seized when Brittany closed the door behind them, but the cold still remained in the room. Santana couldn't care less and turned to her wife, jumping her the next second. She attacked Brittany's lips, tugging roughly at her bottom lip before delving her tongue in a warm mouth. Her hands rooming all over Brittany's bare arms as she deepened the kiss.

"Wait…San..." Brittany managed to say between pants as she pulled away from the lip lock, holding Santana at arm's length. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows

"Let me just get the fire started." She looked into Santana's darkened eyes as she ran her hands up and down her wife's arms. Even covered by the layers of coats, Brittany could still feel her shiver from the cold beneath them.

Santana sighed in frustration but nodded. She knew they couldn't do this in the cold; or at least she couldn't, they both knew she got cold very easily. As Brittany went to light the fireplace, she took the extra time to get rid of her excessive layers of clothes. While Brittany was wearing her usual attire for a run, Santana may have worn two coats; but in her defense she was very sensitive to cold weather.

The brunette also removed her sweater and pants after kicking off her boots. Leaving her in just her undershirt and underwear.

She was almost regretting her decision to shed her clothes in the cold, but then the brunette glanced at her wife, as the blonde bent over and started the fire. Santana groaned at the sight, feeling heat gathering between her legs. She hadn't noticed before but as the fire illuminated the cabin and the blonde stood, she saw the outline of Brittany's nipples through her tank top; of course her wife wasn't wearing a bra, Brittany was such a tease.

"Britt…" she whined as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"Let me just light the candles." Brittany replied absentminded, heading for the candles with a matchbox. Santana rolled her eyes in impatience catching her wife's arm to stop her and getting her attention with one hand and flicked her other wrist. All the candles in the room were lit in the next second, surprising the blonde. Santana couldn't wait anymore so she decided to take action.

She faced Brittany with hooded eyes and reached her other hand out to her blonde. Santana took another step towards her and trapped Brittany against the wall beside the fireplace. She leaned in closer to the blonde's ear.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." She whispered hotly, before she started a trail of kisses down a pale neck.

"W-hat?" Brittany whimpered pathetically, unable to come up with coherent thought as Santana laid hot wet kisses down her collarbone before moving back up to her neck; taking a moment to suck at Brittany's favorite spot.

"Why do you think I agreed to go for a walk so quickly?" Santana husked against soft heated skin after kissing just below Brittany's ear.

The brunette pressed a kiss to a strong jaw before she started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone once again. Santana only detached her lips from the warm skin to quickly pull Brittany's tank top that was getting in her way, off her wife's body. She knew Brittany wasn't cold but she could see Goosebumps in her arms and felt a sense of accomplishment as she stared at Brittany's already stiff pink nipples.

She didn't waste time leaning in and gliding her tongue over Brittany's breast. Appreciative as the blonde arched into her touch with a loud moan and gripped at the back of Santana's head to pull her closer. Earning a moan from her own mouth as Santana sucked a pink nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the stiff bud.

Santana kept her hands busy as they moved to unbutton Brittany's bottoms. She lowered her wife's cargo shorts along with her blue panties while continuing to lay wet kisses down her flat stomach, feeling the muscles twitch at her touch.

She groaned at the strong smell coming from Brittany; it was overwhelming for her to be so close to her wife's center as she got rid of the blonde's clothes, so she quickly threw them aside. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mouth watering at Brittany's distinct scent but she reluctantly made her way up Brittany's body to face darkened blue eyes.

Brittany stared at the hooded brown eyes in front of her and lowered her gaze to see Santana wetting her lips. She couldn't resist those pouty lips and leaned in to kiss her wife soundly, immediately diving her tongue inside her warm mouth.

She moaned into Santana's mouth when their tongues slid against each other, and a louder moan was muffled by Santana's lips when the brunette traced one finger along her wet heat.

Santana pulled back from the kiss, out of breath and groaned against Brittany's cheek at the amount of wetness she found as she kept slowly sliding her fingers through Brittany's folds.

"Britt, you're so wet." She husked, her lips pressing onto a pale cheek. Brittany bucked her hips at the words and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Is it all for me?" Santana leaned back just enough to stare into the darkest blue, moving her fingers upwards, but not touching the aching part where Brittany needed her most.

"A-always." Brittany managed to stutter out through the teasing touch and Santana rewarded her by brushing over her clit and rubbing tight circles around it, earning a series of gasps and moans from her whimpering wife.

Brittany opened her legs wider to give Santana more room as she buried her face in a tan neck, mumbling words against it. She needed more. And she needed it now.

"Fuck, Santana." It was everything the blonde could manage to say as Santana moved her fingers lower to trace circles around her entrance.

Santana smirked at the curse word, a clear sign Brittany was close and needed more, so she gladly complied. She brought their mouths together in a slow kiss as she swiftly entered the blonde with two fingers, the velvety heat tightening around them immediately. Brittany broke the kiss to gasp for air and moan as Santana slipped most of her fingers out of her before pushing them in again in slow deep thrusts. She felt Santana's right hand lifting her leg to wrap around a tan back.

In this new position, Santana angled her fingers to hit deep inside her wife. She quickened her pace and tightened her grip on the blonde's leg as Brittany rocked her hips with the motion of Santana's hand.

Santana ignored the growing ache between her legs, which became almost unbearable at hearing each pleasurable noise coming from her wife, to focus on the blonde's approaching release. She knew Brittany was impatient for waiting all these days at Santana's request and she was already really close, so she would give the blonde her much needed reward.

Brittany gripped at tan arms for leverage as she grinded down into Santana's fingers. The brunette kept pumping in and out, earning grunts from her wife every time she hit that perfect spot.

Every moan elicited from Brittany only spurred Santana on and she felt Brittany tightening her grip on her arms, blunt nails scratching into the brunette's skin as she bit down hard on a tan shoulder to keep from crying out. Santana held on to the blonde as her body convulsed against the brunette's, her walls clamping down so tight against her fingers she could barely move them. But she kept a slow pace to help her wife ride out her orgasm.

The blonde pulled back from Santana's neck after a few seconds with a lazy smile on her face, staring lovingly at her wife. She mumbled something that Santana interpreted as 'Thank you' before Brittany connected their lips in a slow sloppy kiss, tangling her hands in dark locks.

Santana gave a hard suck on Brittany's bottom lip before she pulled away, causing the blonde to frown at her and tilt her head to the side in confusion as a pout started to form on her lips. The brunette giggled at her adorable but still so sexy wife and leaned in to peck her lips quickly and send her a wink before she brusquely kneeled down to the floor.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise and she gulped when she felt Santana's breath hitting her sensitive center. Her legs were still shaky from her previous orgasm and she leaned further into the wall behind her for support.

Santana groaned at the sight of Brittany's glistening arousal dripping down her milky thighs. She took a deep breath; the heady scent of Brittany filled her nostrils nearly made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Santana didn't waste any more time and leaned in to finally taste her sweet flavor. She trailed her tongue up Brittany's inner thigh, lapping greedily at every inch covered by the blonde's arousal, humming at the tangy taste of Brittany.

The vision of a half naked Santana kneeled between her thighs, licking her clean was enough to make her lower belly tighten as her arousal spike up and the throbbing between her legs increased by the second. She groaned in frustration when feeling Santana's tongue so close to the place she needed her most.

Hearing her wife's whine, Santana smirked against the soft skin of Brittany's thigh and laid one last kiss there before moving upwards to her aching center. She gave a tentative lick to her slick folds, immediately hearing the sharp gasp above her followed by Brittany's hand coming to tangle in her already messy hair.

Santana ran the flat of her tongue over Brittany's heat from top to bottom, moaning against silky velvet at the wonderful taste invading her mouth and coating her chin. She looked up at the panting blonde and reveled in the way her stomach tensed with each lick and her chest heaved with each breath the blonde took. When Santana met dark blue staring back at her, she saw the love and adoration in them behind the desire and felt slender fingers gently caressing her scalp and it only spurred her need to please her wife even more.

The constant quiver in Brittany's thighs and the look on her face let Santana know her wife was close. The brunette lifted a pale trembling leg and hooked it over her shoulder for better access. Santana moved her tongue upwards to circled Brittany's sensitive nub and suck on it, earning a low growl from the blonde.

Santana grinned against heated flesh and gave a hard suck to Brittany's swollen clit before she licked her way downwards. She teasingly swirled her tongue around a more than ready entrance before finally dipping it inside.

"F-fuck!" Brittany gasped in surprise, struggling to keep their gazes locked. The curse word just seemed to egg Santana on even more.

The brunette kept tonguing her fast her head bobbing with the motion, Brittany tilting her hips forward with every stroke so her wife's tongue could reach deeper inside of her. Her body was on fire, she could feel the coil in her lower belly just about to snap. All it took was a well placed curl of Santana's tongue while her nose bumped against her nub.

"San-tana!" her wife's name slipped from quivering lips as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Brittany struggled to keep eye contact as her body convulsed but she never took her eyes off those warm loving brown eyes.

Santana felt Brittany tightening impossibly hard around her tongue and the blonde's body arched into her as the woman fell apart. She couldn't take her eyes off the marvelous sight; she would never get tired of seeing this side of Brittany. She could only love the blonde even more as she managed to hold their gaze through her orgasm.

She made sure to hold Brittany's weight so she didn't fall, standing up to support her better, holding her close. Brittany slumped against Santana, humming in idle contentment after she came down from her high, laying lazy kisses across a tan shoulder.

"Blanket?" Santana suggested with a sweet smile playing at her lips at Brittany's appreciative kisses. Brittany slowly nodded against her shoulder.

Santana slowly dragged her wife to the laid down blanket in front of the fireplace and eased Brittany's slump form on top of it, with Santana quickly following behind. The brunette just let the warmth from the fire and Brittany's body warm her up as she cuddled by her side.

After a few minutes, Brittany's breathing was getting back to normal and she was idly stroking random patterns with her fingers over a tan hip. Santana leaned back from resting her head on Brittany's bare chest and propped her head on her hand to look at her wife. Santana was grinning mischievously at her.

Brittany stopped her movements and lifted a questioning eyebrow. She watched Santana's grin widen and her dimples show but her following words made Brittany's mouth run dry.

"How about that ride, Britt?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ha, that's like a good cliffhanger, right?

Thank you for reading and for the patience. The last chapter will be up in a couple of days, but it might take a little bit, cause my Brownie (My puppy) was sick these last few days and threw my writing schedule totally off. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to know what you think!

Ducks.


End file.
